


I Don't Know Why

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: SNK Modern AU [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Modern AU, but that was at like 1am, i literally named this document SAD TITAN BABIES, i write too much, slight reincarnation au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner likes Wrecking Ball a little too much. Annie has a hoodie with a diamond on it. Bertholdt absolutely hates the words "colossal" and "titan".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Why

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself, besides Annie's hoodie is a real hoodie I saw at Ross. I may or not buy it if it's still there. Picture [here](http://roses-and-cinnamon.tumblr.com/private/78981292566/tumblr_n24y09CmvL1qmhi2q).

Bertholdt was half-asleep in the passenger seat, Reiner humming absently along with the radio, concentrating on the road, Annie silent in the back.

The soft sound of the engine was soothing, his head back against the cushion of the seat, Reiner’s presence beside him comforting.

And then Reiner started singing.

“I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEECKIIIIING BAAAAALLL, I NEVER HIT SO HAAARD IN LOOOVE, ALL I WANTED WAS TO BREAAAAAK YOUR WAAAAAAALLLS- Ow, fuck! No hitting the driver, Annie!”

“Shut the hell up, Reiner.”

Annie had thrown her shoe at him.

“That was meeeeeaaaaaan, Annie…”

“I don’t care.”

“You’re just mad because you couldn’t bring your girlfriend.”

Sighing, Annie tugged her hood up over her head, curling up against the door and ignoring him. With a grin, Reiner looked over to see Berholdt giving him the “Reiner, why?” look.

“Come on, I love that song.”

“But why?”

Reiner stared out the windshield, smile disappearing, thinking about it.

“I actually don’t know.”

* * *

 

Annie opened her door for Mikasa, usual grumpy expression on her face, but a different hoodie on.

Mikasa stared at her, trying to understand the sudden change.

Annie wore a black hoodie with a red jewel outline on the front, and “diamond” capitalized on her sleeve.

Seeing the confusion on her face, Annie shrugged.

“Mine’s getting old, and I just ….like this one. I don’t know why. I would have gotten the one with the blue outline, if it hadn’t been pink. I’m not gonna listen to anyone’s shit over me wearing pink, it’s tiring.”

“It suits you.”

Stepping closer, Mikasa slipped her hands into the front pocket, kissing Annie softly. When they pulled away, she smiled, and they went inside her house together.

* * *

 

“Reiner, please, please come with me, I hate these things.”

“Okay, fine. It’s your fault if one of your stupid relatives wants to hear my life story.”

“I know.”

\--

It was a really good thing Reiner was here.

Even if he had to hold his hand underneath the table.

“Bertholdt, honey, you’re so tall, you’re… Titan sized!”

Bertholdt bit his lip, trying to smile.

“Yeah, Grandma, I know.”

He hated having dinner with his relatives, because it meant-

“Holy shit, son, you’re colossal!”

He stiffened, something in him crying out at the word.

Yes, he was very tall.

He fucking knew that, no one needed to remind him on a daily basis of his height.

Especially if they used the words “titan” and “colossal”. Fuck, he hated that.

Reiner, at his side, squeezed his hand, looking up at him.

“You okay?”

Bertholdt managed a smile, nodding.

“Yeah. “

For _fuck’s sake_ , he was sitting down.

**_\--alternate version—_ **

It was a really good thing Reiner was here.

Even if he had to hold his hand underneath the table.

“Bertholdt, honey, you’re so tall, you’re… Titan sized!”

Bertholdt bit his lip, trying to smile.

“Yeah, Grandma, I know.”

He hated having dinner with his relatives, because it meant-

“Holy shit, son, you’re colossal!”

“NAH BRUH THAT’S MY DICK. CMON REINER I’M OUT YOU’RE ALL LOSERS.”

Dragging Reiner with him, Bertholdt left the restaurant, collapsing into hysterical laughter when they got into Reiner’s car.

“Bertl, that- wow, I-“

“Start the fucking car, we’re moving to Peru and breeding llamas for a living.”


End file.
